Not Alone
by maria.belahda
Summary: Un jour à la Dalton Academy Kurt reçois la visite d'une amie. Tout les Warblers sont surpris de la proximité entre ces deux là. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir? Klaine. Warblerness. Un peu de Brittana. Kurt/Brittany amitié. /!\ TRADUCTION /!\
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de la fiction "Not Alone" par _DolphinsEqualsGaySharks ._

**Disclamer : Je ne possède rien pas meme l'histoire.**

* * *

Kurt hummel était à la répetition des Warblers en train d'écouté le conseil parler à propos des choix de chanson. Ou du moins il pensait, il était extremement fatigué et gardais avec difficultée les yeux overts- pour comprendre la folie autour de lui.

Il adorais les Warblers et voulais participer, mais il était vraiment fatiguer.  
Les cours était durs, les journées longues, sa famille lui manquais et il était en froid avec son meilleur ami. C'était épuisant.

Subitement deux garçon entrèrent : Nick et Jeff

"Warbler Nick et Warbler Jeff, pouvez vous nous expliquez le fait que vous soyez en retard de plus de 10 minutes? " leurs demanda Wes.

"On a vu une fille!" Lança Nick. Maintenant toute la piece les regardais, une fille sur le campus était tellement inhabituel. Même ceux qui étaient gays était en manque de présence féminine.

"Une cheerleader blonde, elle avais l'air perdue alors on lui a demander si elle avait besoin d'aide, puis elle s'est enfuit en courant."Leurs dis Jeff.

"Puis on a essayer de la suivre, mais on n'as pas pu la trouver." Finis Nick.

"C'est pourquoi on est en retard."

Wes allais leurs hurler dessus au moment ou Kurt réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Une cheerlearder blonde? Portait-elle un uniforme rouge, blanc et noir?" Demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Comment tu sais? Toi aussi tu l'a vu?"

"Non.. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez." Dis Kurt avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Tous les Warblers le regardais partir avec des expressions confuses.

Kurt savais où aller voir. Il y avait quelques grands chênes dans une partie du terrain. La première fois qu'il était venu a Dalton il se retrouvais souvent assis, ici et réflechissais. Alors, s'est oú il est aller. Et il avait raison, devant l'un des arbres était assise une jeune fille blonde.  
Avec uniforme de cheerleader, une queue de cheval et des larmes coulant sur son visage.

"Hey boo, tu es venu me voir? " Demande Kurt en s'asseyant a côté d'elle.

"Oui. Tu me manque beaucoup, tu était la meilleure de toutes les licorne. Maintenant je suis toute seule."

"Brittany tu sais que je t'aime, non? Tu n'est jamais seule, tu peu venir me voir autant de fois que tu veu." puis il dèposa un baiser sur ses lévres. Rien de sexuel, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est là et en sécurité.

"Je t'aime aussi Kurtie. Mais je suis seule maintenant. Artie et moi nous sommes séparer car il à été vraiment méchant, Sanny ne m'aime plus et mes parents partent loin pour plusieurs mois. Je veut être ici avec toi tout le temps, tu es la personne la plus gentille et tu es mon dauphin. Puis-je, s'il te plait , rester ici avec toi?" Elle commença à sangloter sur la poitrine de Kurt. Son cœur se brisa quand il a entendu et vu çà. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrais - comment quelqu'un pourrais - faire ça à la douce et innocente Brittany.

"Boo, c'est contre les régles, mais si on fait vraiment attention et que l'on reste calme tu peu rester dans ma chambre." Il avait vraiment envi de lui demander pourquoi ses parents partent et se qu'il s'est passer avec Artie et Santana. Mais ça ne peu que la chagriner encore plus , alors il decida de juste la reconforter.

Ils restèrent là, juste en discutant un peu et en se câlinant jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher. Puis Kurt pris son amis dans ses bras et la porta j'usqu'aux dortoirs. Il était calme et faisait attention car ils ne voulais pas être remarqués. Il ne savais pas combien d'ennuis il pouvais s'attiré si quelqu'un savais qu'une fille avais passer la nuit ici. Et il n'avais pas l'intention de le découvrir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, il posa la jeune fille fatiguée sur le lit. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir dormir des années.

"Sweetie tu ne peu pas porter ton uniforme quand tu dors , prend ça à la place." Il lui tendis le haut de son propre pyjama."Je dois faire mon rituel d'hydratation, je suis juste ici, dans la salle de bain si tu a besoin de quoi-que-ce soit."

"Okay Kurtsie..." marmona-t-elle.

Quand il revenu de la salle de bain 45 minutes plus tard, elle était déjà endormie. Il sourit à cette vue attendrissante et il alla s'allonger a côté d'elle.

* * *

Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling et David Thompson était assis dans la cuisine des étudiant, buvant du café.  
Il était tôt le matin un samedi et aucun d'entre ne savais vraiment pourquoi ils étaient levés a cette heure là.

"Alors Blainers, quoi de neuf avec Kurt? Il a agi drôlement hier." demanda David.

"Je sais pas. Pourquoi tu me demande?" Lui repondis Blaine.

"Bien tu es son meilleur ami et tu es désesperement amoureux de lui. Tu sais tout se qui le concerne." fis remarquer Nick. Blaine était trop fatigué pour émettre une objection. Ils avaient raison, il aimais Kurt peut-être plus qu'un ami. Mais il ne voulais pas ruiner leur amitié puisque Kurt ne ressentais de toute évidence pas la même chose.

"Quoi que, a propos de ça , c'est pas un peu étrange qu'il soit encore en train de dormir?"Tout le monde acquiesça. Même si il était tôt pour eux, ils savaient que Kurt se levait tôt tous les week-end.

"On dois aller le reveiller, on ne l'a pas fais quand il venait de se faire transferé." Nick sautillais comme une petite fille. Blaine savais que s'était une mauvaise idée, Kurt pouvait être une petasse le matin. Mais il y alla avec eux. Quelle était la pire chose qu'il pouvais arrivée.

Les cinq allèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Kurt. Quand ils toquèrent a la porte. Pas de réponse. Alors il dormais vraiment.

Blaine , qui avait le double des clés, ouvrit la porte sans bruit. Et les garçons entrèrent.  
La chambre était sombre au debut mais Wes alluma la lumière. Ils furent choqués par ce qu'ils virent.

Dans le lit de Kurt il y avait deux personnes, Kurt lui-même et une fille couvertures était sous leurs genoux alors les garçons pouvais clairement voir comment  
ils était. Kurt avait son dos contre l' jambes et celles de la fille était entremelées ensemble et leurs estomac se touchaient .  
Les bras de Kurt entouraient la taille de la fille et ses main touchaient son visage. Leur front et leur nez se touchaient dans un bisou d'esquimau.

Kurt Hummel qui portais toujours beaucoup d'eppaisseur de vêtement, ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama bleu. Blaine ne pouvais s'empêcher d'être emerveiller par ce qu'il pouvais voir, Kurt était musclé. Kurt était hot.

La jeune blonde portait le haut du pyjama de Kurt et avais de jolies et longues jambes. Personne ne comprenaient mais tous était un peu (en realitée : beaucoup ) jaloux, Blaine de la fille et les autres de Kurt.

"Je pensais qu'il était gay ..." fut la seul chose que pu dire David.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est la cheerleader. Son uniforme est par-terre." Les informat Jeff. Un peu trop fort.

La fille commença à bouger et à lentement ouvrir les yeux.

"Qu'esquisepasse..." Elle bafouilla et regarda un peu mieu. "Qui êtes vous?"

"Des amis de Kurt, on était venu le réveiller mais on peu partir si on interrompt quelque chose." dis directement Blaine. "Oh non, restez. Je vais le rèveiller pour vous." Dit- elle innocement. " Kurtsie? Kurtsie? Tu dois te réveiller."

_Kurtsie?_

" Tais toi Britt, on peu rester ici encore quelques minutes." repondit Kurt a moitié endormis. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Non, on ne peu pas. Tes amis son là idiot."

Soudainement Kurt se leva.

" Oh mon dieu les gars! Qu'es ce que vous faites ici?" Kurt rougis.

"On est venu te réveiller mais tu à l'air d'avoir de la compagnie" Wes regarda Brittany.

"Vous devez le dire a personne ! Je vous expliquerais pour Brittany. Maitenant si vous pouviez partir pour que l'on puisse mettre des vêtement? Je ne me sens pas très allaise comme ça."

"Bien sûr, on sera dans la cuisine. Personne ne sera réveiller avant encore une heure et demi alors vous êtes en sécurité."

* * *

"OMFG! Qu'es ce qu'il vient de se passer?" Cria Blaine juste après être sortis de la piece. Tous le monde le regardea surpris par lui. Comment on a pu se disputer à cause de Rachel, et maintenant *çà*? Je pensais qu'il était gay aussi... il me l'à dis tant de fois. Je ne peu pas y croire. Il la regarde comme çà. Etait elle sa petite-amie ? Il ne veu pas me le dire, je pense... furent les pensées qui traverserent la tête de Blaine. Peut-être qu'il aura quelques éxplication...

Les autres garçons était juste choqués, et aucun ne savais quoi dire. Alors ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine en silence et s'assirent, en ayant des expression bizarre quand Kurt et Brittany entrèrent.  
Kurt portait maintenant un jean slim et un simple t-shirt. Brittany portait toujours son haut de pyjama et sa jupe de cheerleader.

Kurt s'assit sur un canapé (oui il y avait un canapé dans la cuisine) Brittany s'assis sur ses genoux.

"Alors les gars, c'est Brittany. Brittany , ce sont mes amis : Wes, David, Jeff, Nick et Blaine." Ils avaient toujours l'air assez abasourdi. Brittany fis un signe vers eux.

"Etes vous des dauphins? Parce que si vous l'êtes je crois que je vous aime. Kurtsie est mon dauphin et je l'aime beaucoup." demanda-t-elle avec un jolie sourire.

_Dauphins?_

"Attend, Quoi?" demanda Nick.

"J'ai dit que Kurtsie était mon dauphin et que je l'aimais beaucoup"

"Qu'es ce qu'un dauphin?" Demanda Wes.

"Vous ne savez pas qu'un dauphin est un requin gay?"

"Hein?"

"Elle veut savoir si vous êtes gay, parce que les dauphins sont des requins gays et que tous les gens sont des requins." Expliqua Kurt, il parlais le "language Brittany".

"C'est sensé avoir un sens? Et non pas tous, juste moi,Jeff et Nick. Nous sommes les seuls ."

"Oh, alors veut-tu être le dauphin de Kurt? Je te promet qu'il a des mains hyper douce , qu'il embrasse bien et ses lèvres on un goût de fraise et de vanille-"

Blaine avais vraiment l'air confus.

"Britt! Tu ne peu pas dire des choses comme ça aux gens, boo. Désolé Blaine."

"Attend, si elle dit que t'es son dauphin. Tu ne sort pas avec elle?" Jeff esseyais de comprendre se qu'il se passait. Kurt et Brittany se mirent à rire.

"Non, je voudrais bien parce que Kurt est vraiment sexy. Mais il aime les garçon, il a même un t-shirt qui le dit." Brittany jouais avec le col du t-shirt de Kurt.

"Oh. Bien, vous avez juste l'air trés... intime l'un avec l'autre"

"On est... C'est amitié très speciale. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, c'est l'une de mes meilleures amies."

"Aww.. Je t'aime aussi Kurtsie."

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus :D

Laissez une petite review pour Alice ;) Et pour me faire savoir si je dois continuer de traduire ou pas :/

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon.. Désolé pour l'énorme (ENORME) retard.. J'avais carrément oublié que je traduisais cette fiction (shame on me) , du coup en recevant une review ce matin j'y ais repensé et j'ai traduit le chapitre 2 aussi vite que j'ai pu..

Merci pour les précédente reviews :)

Merci spécial à AmaliaKlaine pour m'avoir rappelé que je devais continuer :p

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Brittany resta tout le weekend , mais seuls Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes , Nick et Jeff étaient au courant. La plupart du temps elle et Kurt se cachaient dans la chambre de ce dernier et elle lui racontait en partie ce qui l'avait fait partir.

Pas qu'il est tout compris. La plupart du temps il était l'un des seuls qui comprenaient ce qu'elle disait, mais elle était tellement bouleversée que toutes ses paroles n'étaient qu'un grand fouillis.

Le plus gros problème était probablement le fait qu'elle refuse de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulais ni vivre seule ni être à McKinley pendant encore un moment.

Alors après les cours le Lundi il emmena Brittany chez la doyenne. Là bas il expliqua la situation, pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que la Doyenne Rosie autorise ce qu'il demandait.

"Je comprend que c'est une école exclusivement pour garçon, mais Brittany ne peut aller autre part. Ses parent ne seront pas à la maison pendant les 3 prochaines semaines et là tout de suite je suis la seule personne qu'elle ait. Si vous l'autorisez je peux obtenir un autre lit dans ma chambre et je serait responsable de tout ce qu'elle fait."

" Elle va au lycée McKinley, comment peux tu t'attendre à ce qu'elle suive avec l'école, ?" La doyenne lui demanda quand Kurt continuait de lui donner des raisons de laisser Brittany rester quelques semaines.

"Si vous appelez ses parents,le principal Figgins,Will Shuester et Coach Sylvester pour leur parler de ma proposition, je suis sure qu'ils seront d'accords avec moi."

"C'est ce que je vais faire alors, vous pouvez attendre dehors."

"Merci Doyenne Rosie" Lui et Brittany quittèrent la pièce.

Après 10 ,peut être 11, minutes la Doyenne signala qu'ils pouvaient ré-entrer la pièce.

" J'ai travaillé les détails avec vos professeurs. Vous pouvez rester dans la chambre de Mr. Hummel les 3 prochaines semaines à condition que vous vous présentiez à l'entraînement des cheerios le Lundi, Mercredi et Jeudi soir. Et Mr. Hummel doit, pour quelque raison, se joindre à vous. Il y aura aussi du travail de rattrapage à effectuer lors de votre retour. Si vous ne vous tenez pas bien votre séjour sur le campus sera terminé. Et s'il vous plaît Mademoiselle Pierce, surveillez les garçons. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'avoir des filles autour d'eux. Elle est votre responsabilité n'oubliez pas ça."

* * *

"Alors, qu'allons nous faire maintenant Kurtsie?" Demande Brittany aussitôt qu'ils sortent du bâtiment principal.

"Je suis désolé Boo mais j'ai répétition avec les Warblers Là. Tu peux attendre dans ma chambre? ça ne prendra pas plus d'une heure."

" Okay, je dois appeler Lord Tubbington de toute façon. Pour lui dire de ne pas fumer ou lire mon journal pendant que je ne suis pas là." Elle lui fis un câlin et marcha jusqu'à la maison où les étudiants vivent. Le campus était pratiquement vide à cause de la pluie donc personne ne la vera marcher sur les lieux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient la permission ce n'était plus nécessaire de la garder secrète Mais Kurt était un peu inquiet de l'attention qu'elle obtiendrait de tout les étudiants.

Kurt entra au moment où ils allaient commencer. Il s'assit à côté de Blaine sur le canapé.

" Votre attention Warblers. Aujourd'hui on apprendra les noms de nos adversaires pour les Régionales." Wes prend l'enveloppe de sur la table en face de lui et l'ouvre." Ce sera entre nous, Les Hipsters et les les New Directions. Okay."

Oh non, Kurt pensa, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver contre les ND. Ils étaient ses amis, et ils étaient vraiment très bons.

" Nous savons tous que les New Directions sont bon alors on doit juste-" David fut interrompu par les portes qui s'ouvrirent. Qui cela pourrait être à part Brittany?

La plupart des garçon regardèrent la cheerleader, certains n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un de nouveau était entré dans le pièce.

Brittany couru à travers la pièce et sauta sur les genoux de Kurt. Tous les Warblers regardèrent quand elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Avec la langue.

Kurt se recula pour respirer et réalisa qu'au moins 25 personnes le fixaient. I rougis et devint rouge foncé.

" Hey Kurtsie!" Elle se tourna vers les autres . " Hey les oiseaux!"**[1]**

" Boo, ce ne sont pas des oiseaux. Warblers est juste le nom du groupe. Et je t'ais dis de rester dans ma chambre." Lui dit Kurt.

" Excuse moi Warbler Kurt, mais qui est ton amie?" Demanda Thad, il était le seul membre du conseil qui n'avait pas encore rencontré Brittany.

" Oh bien. Warblers, voici mon amie Brittany. Elle va rester à Dalton pendant 3 semaines. Soyez sympas avec elle ou je vous tuerai."

"Pourquoi? Les filles ne sont même pas autorisées sur le campus après 9..."

"Parce que mon dauphin me manquait!"

"Je suis bon pour obtenir ce que je veux, la Doyenne elle même a dit que Britt pouvait rester. Et avant que l'un d'entre vous ne dise quoi que ce soit. Brittany n'est pas ici pour espionner, elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Mais elle fait partie des New Directions."

"Qu'es ce qu'un Dauphin?" Demanda un Warbler quelconque.

" Un requin gay." Expliqua Nick. Tout le monde le regarda." Moi et quelques autres personne avont rencontré Brittany ce vendredi."

"Je te crois quand tu dis qu'elle n'est pas une espionne Warbler Kurt. Par contre, je ne sais pas si elle peut faire partie des répétition un fois qu'on a fait nos choix pour les chansons."Lui dis Wes.

" Okay, ça a l'air ju-" Il commença mais son téléphone commença à jouer 'Defying Gravity'. Il décrocha.

"Halo Rachel."

" KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! POURQUOI VIENT DE NOUS DIRE QUE BRITTANY EST A DALTON AVEC TOI?"

" Parce qu'elle l'est. Tu peux me rappeler plus tard Rachel, je suis au milieu de quelque chose là."

" Pas moyen. Si elle est avec toi, mets le télephone en haut parleur."

"Bien, mais tous les Warblers sont ici aussi."

"M'en fiche."

Kurt soupire et met le haut parleur en marche.

" Que veux tu Rachel?"

"Je veux que tu renvoi Brittany à McKinley."

"Je veux pas aller là bas. Je veux rester avec Kurtsie."

"Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Porcelaine, tu ne peux pas la garder en otage." Lui dit Santana, qui avait pris le téléphone de Rachel.

"Ce n'est pas le cas, peut on en parler plus tard? Britt et moi seront là à l'entraînement des Cheerios, on pourra parler à ce moment là."

"Bien. Bye Porcelaine, bye Britt!"

" Bye Satan."

" Bye Sanny!"

Il raccroche, une fois encore tous les yeux sont sur lui.

" Les Cheerios ne sont pas quelque chose qu'on mange?" **[2]**

* * *

**[1] Warbler est le nom d'une espèce d'oiseau en anglais.**

**[2] Cheerios est une marque de céréales aux états Unis.**

A vos Reviews ;)


End file.
